


Happy Birthday Logan!

by look_ma_im_on_tv



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_ma_im_on_tv/pseuds/look_ma_im_on_tv
Summary: Logan has been feeling as if he's a burden on everyone. After all, what do his depressing, yet factual, statements do to help? However, a surprise set up by his friends in the mindscape really helps him cheer up a bit.
Relationships: Platonic LAMP
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Happy Birthday Logan!

_ "Ah, Logan's here, which means I probably did something wrong." _

Logan couldn't sleep lately. His thoughts were getting to him too much, which of course was normal in and of itself, but this was…  _ different _ . It wasn't the normal questions and eventual answers, it was memories and feelings. Feelings of disappointment and sadness. From an analytical point of view, they didn't really make sense, but nonetheless, he felt upset. He felt like he wasn't listened too, like he wasn't taken seriously. No matter how many facts he brought up or how many times he called attention to his serious attire (the necktie!) they still all almost treated him like a child. Especially Patton. Of course, he knew they didn't have the intent of hurting him, or at least he didn't think so, but it still hurt him. Emotionally, of course, words can't hurt you physically.

But still, these thoughts were keeping him up late. He needed his sleep. But he just couldn't seem to get himself relaxed or calm enough. As the light started to pour in through his window, he sighed frustratedly. Another night with no sleep. Thomas was even going to start suffering soon at this rate. Logan got up out of bed begrudgingly and sank down to the commons to brew coffee. He groggily pressed the buttons to set the coffee brewing and sat down at the counter. He laid his head down on his arms and let his thoughts drift again.

By the time he brought his attention back to his surroundings, Patton had already poured him a cup of coffee and started making breakfast. He smiled at the small gesture and sat up. 

"Oh, hey! For a moment there I thought you fell asleep, kiddo!"

Logan groaned at the childish nickname Patton gave everyone. "Well I was not asleep, I was merely involved in my own thoughts."

"That's okay! I made you your cup of coffee, and breakfast will be done in just a sec. Roman should be down soon too. Though we likely won't be seeing Virgil for a while, I heard him up on his phone for a while last night. Sleep well?"

"Ah, no. I did not." Lie of omission.

"Well, I hope you sleep better tonight." Patton turned and smiled warmly at Logan, a smile that was so contagious that Logan couldn't help but smile back. They sat there in silence, Patton returning to his cooking, until Roman came sliding down the staircase. Logan always thought that sinking out was far more efficient, but he wasn't ever able to convince him the same. 

"Good Morning everyone! How are you all this fine morning?" Roman was always so 'extra.'

"Hi Roman!" 

"We are feeling averagely alright."

"Logan, how come you always make things sound so dreary?," Roman said, drooping dramatically.

"I… I do not mean to… I feel like I am simply stating facts."

"Hey, it's okay, Specs. Don't worry about it." Roman walked up to Patton and started talking with him about breakfast as Logan started to get lost in his thoughts again. He really did bring a downer on everything, didn't he? Everyone was always so happy to see the other sides… But never him. Did they ever cheer or get happy when he showed up? He couldn't recall anything… 

He lifted his head at the sound of a plate clanking on the counter in front of him. It was piled with pancakes, hash browns, and sausage, with the obligatory jar of Crofter's next to it. It made him smile, a big smile. How could he have possibly forgotten Logan's Berry? 

"Thank you Patton."

"Of course! Anything to help you smile!"

After eating his food and talking with the other sides, Logan went back to his room to work. Unfortunately, he still couldn't really focus. He appreciated everything, but something still felt as if it was tugging at him. He still felt strangely upset. He lay on his bed, somewhat sulking.

At some point in time, he must have fallen asleep, finally, because a knock on his door woke him up. He groggily stumbled to the door, adjusting his tie and his hair, and opened it. 

"Hello?"

"Logan, hi! I need your help real quick, okay kiddo?"

"Patton? What is it that you would need my help for?"

"Just something! Come on!"

"Alright, fine. If you are not going to tell me, there is no point in continuing to ask." Logan let Patton drag him down to the commons, where it was completely dark.

"Patton? What is going on, why is it so dark? Patton?"

" **SURPRISE!!!** " 

Logan jumped back in shock, nearly falling on the stairs. The lights suddenly turned on and there were decorations everywhere. There was a huge banner that read, "Happy Birthday Logan!" and blue balloons and streamers everywhere. There were also small rectangles in blue and white on the walls, counter, tables, and every other possible piece of furniture, but he couldn't read the text written on them. 

"What… What is this?"

"It's your birthday party, silly!"

"The decorations are amazing, aren't they? We worked tirelessly on them, so they better!" 

"Look, it's your birthday. Ah, well more of the anniversary of the first day you appeared in one of Thomas' vines, so we all figured it was practically the same. Anyways, we didn't want ya to be alone on your birthday, that'd just suck."

Logan was shocked. They clearly did care, there was so much effort put into this. And it was all for  _ him.  _ They all cared about  _ him.  _

"T-thank you?" Logan got up and moved closer, close enough to see the words on the papers. They were social media posts. And every single one of them was celebrating Logan's birthday. "Happy Birthday to our smart and wonderful Logan!" "Happy Birthday Logan, we all love you!" "Happy birthday to the soft logic boy!" And the art. There were amazing drawings in his honor, all made by people who loved, appreciated, and cared for him. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. 

Patton chuckled behind him, "Virgil stayed up late last night printing those out. There are a lot of people celebrating-Logan? Are-are you crying?"

"What…?" Logan held a hand to his face, and it was true. He was crying. There were tears streaming down his face, but he knew they were very happy tears. In a moment of pure emotion, Logan ran over to the other sides and pulled them into a huge hug. 

"Thank you. Every one of you. So much. This is the best birthday ever."


End file.
